The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philodendron plant, botanically known as Philodendron scandens oxycardium and referred to by the cultivar name Brasil.
The new Philodendron is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Philodendron scandens oxycardium. The new Philodendron was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Holambra, Brazil, as a single plant within a planting of the unnamed selection in 1991. The selection of this plant was based on its unique green and yellow green variegated foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at Holambra, Brasil, and Sebring, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Philodendron are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Brasilxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Brasilxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar and distinguish it from the parent selection:
1. Plants of the new Philodendron have unique dark green and yellow green variegated leaves.
2. Plants of the new Philodendron have elongated leaf apices.
3. Young stems and leaf petioles of plants of the new Philodendron are initially reddish pink becoming reddish orange and eventually light green with subsequent development.
The cultivar Brasil has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and/or fertilizer rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.